


Reunited

by stellarose



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Historical Dress, Historical Roleplay, Lesbian Sex, Reunion Sex, Role Playing, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarose/pseuds/stellarose
Summary: After Sara's kidnapping and return, Ava has plans for their intimate reunion.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 74





	Reunited

When Sara first returned to her family and home upon the Waverider after the alien abduction, any physical contact felt close to overwhelming. Even hand-holding felt much too close and intimate, but Sara pushed through the feeling for Ava’s sake as much as her own sanity, as she’d been craving Ava’s touch the whole time she was away, but now she had to retrain her brain to stop it from panicking anytime someone touched her. Ava was desperate not to come across as needy or clingy, but she’d been worried sick for so long that now she found it difficult to be apart from Sara. She needed the reassurance that Sara was really back, and this wasn’t just another bittersweet dream.

“We’re gunna get there, babe,” Sara said with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth one evening as they got ready for bed together in the bathroom. “I’m sorry I can’t… that I have to ask you to be this patient with me.”

“Sara, you’re here,” Ava said, using the mirror to look back at Sara. “Whenever you’re ready, babe, you just let me know.”

“You have a plan, don’t you?” Sara asked, her eyes narrowing as she smirked.

“I have something I’d like to do. I’ve had a lot of time to think about what I’d like to do. I mean - how I’d…” Ava blushed as she trailed off.

Sara chuckled. “How you’d like to take care of me?”

“Precisely,” Ava said. “But in the mean time, we will take it at exactly the pace you need to.”

“Gosh, I love you,” Sara said, brushing her fingers across the back of Ava’s hand as she stepped past her to get to the sink.

Hand holding and casual touches soon led to hugs and gentle caresses, which gradually led to spooning and make-out sessions. They discussed going further, both agreeing that they wanted to be in receptive parts of their cycles, and neither wanting their first time together again after being reunited just to be a quickie before going to sleep.

“As for this plan of yours…” Sara said after they’d had another brief discussion about their future intimacy while getting ready for bed. She climbed into bed and scooted closer to Ava.

“What about it?” Ava asked, wrapping her arm around Sara as she lay down.

“Can I have any clues?”

“Can I ask that you trust me and play along as required?” Ava asked, glad that Sara was getting curious.

“Play along?” Sara asked with a smirk, turning her head to look at Ava.

Ava pursed her lips to try and hide her smile. “Please?”

“I trust you. And I will play along as much as I can,” Sara smiled.

“Yay!” Ava grinned.

Sara reached up and kissed Ava on the lips. “We’ll have to tell Gideon that we need an evening free from interruptions in the next week. We can try to offload most of the crew as well. Would that help?”

“No interruptions from Gideon would definitely help,” Ava said. “We sound like parents planning date-night.”

“Well, we don’t want the kids walking in on their mommies. We haven’t had that talk with them yet.”

Ava chuckled. “We’ll figure something out,” she said, cuddling Sara close. “We always do.”

…

Sara looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She wasn’t entirely sure what Ava had in mind, but she had to admit that she did pull off the WWII WAAF uniform Ava had given her, and was very glad to see the four stripes on the sleeve, indicating the rank of Group Captain. Her hair was neatly pulled back with her cap sitting on top, shoes tied up and blazer buttoned. All very prim and proper, just how Ava liked things.

“Is Ava ready, Gideon?” Sara asked.

“Captain Sharpe is awaiting you, Captain Lance.”

“Thanks,” Sara said, as the bathroom door slid open. Gideon had promised a few hours free from interruptions, accepting that the captains had earned some private time, and the whole team had either gone out, or were visiting their respective families in the cases of Nate, Mick, and Gary. Sara walked around to their bedroom, and the door slid open.

Ava had slightly redecorated, replacing their usual bedside lamps with art-deco fan lamps on bronze stands in the shape of naked women, and the piles of mess that Sara accumulated were hidden behind a black and gold four-panel folding screen depicting stylised flowers, trees, birds and women. Sara briefly took in these changes to the room’s decor, but most of her attention was on Ava, wearing a WWII nurse’s uniform, complete with cap and cape.

“So, is there a mission I don’t know about, or…?” Sara asked stepping into their bedroom. The door slid shut behind her, leaving her in the pleasant golden glow of the new lamps.

“I’ve heard, Group Officer Lance - ”

“Shouldn’t that be Group Captain?” Sara interrupted.

“Same rank level, different title until the WAAF is amalgamated with the RAF a few years after the War,” Ava explained.

“Why am I British?”

“Because the American WASPs were slightly different, they weren’t formed until 1943 and didn’t have the same rank and title system. Also I wanted you in the nice blue uniform because it brings out your eyes,” Ava explained. “Plus there’s bound to be a mission sooner or later where we end up in Britain in World War Two, so we might as well be prepared.”

“Is it important that we’re playing in the early ’40’s?”

“Babe, can you please just - ”

“My apologies, Nurse Sharpe,” Sara said, slipping into a passable received pronunciation English accent. “I do believe I am under your care this evening?” she asked, dropping her chin down and looking up at Ava, blue eyes sparkling in the golden light.

“Since when can you do a reasonable RP accent?” Ava said, trying a mid-Atlantic accent.

“Since always, I suppose. I mostly just do terrible Cockney accents to rile up John and Charlie.”

“Let’s not talk about John.”

“What are we talking about then?” Sara asked, stepping closer to Ava.

“I believe,” Ava said, continuing with the mid-Atlantic accent as she closed the distance between them, “That you have been away for a very long time, Group Officer Lance. And that you are very much in need of someone to take care of you.”

“I’ve been gone for an awfully long time,” Sara said, as Ava removed Sara’s cap and tossed it on the chair which was usually full of Sara’s half-clean clothes. “I’ve been very far away, and felt so terribly alone.”

“You’re not alone now,” Ava said, placing her hands on Sara’s waist and leaning in to kiss her neck. Sara turned her head to the side to give Ava more space, accepting that Ava was taking control. Ava placed kisses up Sara’s neck and along her jawline, stopping just below Sara’s lips, leaving Sara desperate for more. She traced her fingers along the sharp shoulders produced by the blazer, and ran her hands down Sara’s arms, keeping her eyes fixed on Sara’s.

“Time to make you more comfortable,” Ava said, unbuttoning the blazer while maintaining eye contact.

“I really want to kiss you,” Sara said.

“Not yet,” said Ava, as Sara turned around so Ava could help her out of the blazer. While Ava turned to place it neatly on the armchair, Sara reached over Ava’s shoulders and unbuttoned Ava’s cape, which Sara pulled off her shoulders with a flourish.

“I wouldn’t want you getting too hot, Nurse Sharpe,” Sara said, swinging the cape over her own shoulders.

Ava chuckled. “It isn’t time for fun and games, Group Officer Lance,” she said in mock seriousness, removing the cape from Sara’s shoulders, folding it up and placing it on the armchair. “Sit down.”

Sara sat down on the side of the bed. Ava knelt at her feet and untied the laces on Sara’s sensible leather shoes, loosening them before gently tugging them off Sara’s feet. Sara watched Ava’s deliberate, almost reverent movements as she placed Sara’s shoes aside.

“Lie down and put your knees up,” Ava said, pulling the covers back.

Sara did as she was told, and pushed the covers further aside with her feet before pulling up her knees. Ava knelt on the bed at Sara’s feet, and ran her hands up Sara’s left leg under her skirt, causing Sara’s thigh muscles to tense in anticipation. Sara suddenly understood the lure of the period-accurate underwear. Ava found the clips which attached Sara’s stockings to her garter belt, and unclipped them, before slowly rolling the stocking down Sara’s leg.

“You’re really going to take your time with this, aren’t you?” Sara asked, lying back against the pillows as she felt Ava roll the stocking over her ankle and off her foot.

“I may have been thinking about it for a little while,” Ava said, dropping the stocking on the floor and planting light kisses up Sara’s shin. Sara was careful not to jerk her leg; Ava knew she was ticklish around the knees.

“I don’t want to knee you in the face, babe,” Sara said.

Ava placed her hand on Sara’s knee to keep it still as she got closer with the kisses. Sara wondered how high Ava was going to go, but she stopped at the knee, then moved her attention to Sara’s right leg, again gently running her hands up it before finding the garter clips under her skirt. Sara lifted her head to watch as Ava rolled down the stocking, catching Ava’s eyes. They held their gaze as Ava removed the stocking and tossed it aside. Sara wriggled her toes, and Ava held her foot down as she again planted kisses up Sara’s shin to her knee.

“I really want to get you out of that dress,” Sara said.

“Lie down,” Ava commanded.

Sara grinned and did as she was told. “Ow.”

“What happened? Are you ok?” Ava asked, suddenly worried.

“A hair pin just jabbed me in the head,” Sara said, reaching for her hair.

“I’ve got it,” Ava said. “You can sit up, Group Officer Lance,” she said, returning to the mid-Atlantic accent. Ava slid of the side of the bed, Sara admiring how purposeful and wonderfully seductive she made every move. Ava pulled all the pins out of Sara’s hair, combing her long fingers through it so that her hair fell in loose curls around Sara’s shoulders. Ava brushed a strand of hair behind Sara’s ear, then kissed her ear. “These earrings aren’t very period-appropriate, Group Officer,” Ava whispered, sending shivers down Sara’s body. Sara scrunched up her shoulders as Ava blew into her ear and kissed it again.

“Fuck me, Nurse Sharpe,” Sara muttered.

“I’m getting there, Group Officer Lance,” Ava whispered, giving Sara’s ear a quick bite and another kiss before standing up. Sara lay back against the pillow and watched in awe as Ava removed her own sensible shoes and lifted up her skirt to unclasp her stockings before slowly pulling them off.

“I wanted to do that,” Sara pouted.

“You’re the patient,” Ava said. “You get to watch the entertainment; you don’t get to take part.” She climbed back onto the bed, lifting her skirt just high enough so she could straddle Sara’s hips. “You’re still wearing much too much to be comfortable, Group Officer.”

“My comfort and wellbeing is in your capable hands, Nurse Sharpe.”

Ava took a hold of Sara’s tie and gave it a tug. Sara lifted her head in response, as Ava lowered hers, and finally their lips met.

“Lie back. You’re a terrible patient,” Ava breathed, still holding the tie and forcing Sara to lower her head. Ava placed one hand on the bed beside Sara’s shoulders to support her weight, while the other hand fiddled with Sara’s tie, eventually getting it loosened enough. Sara was too distracted by Ava’s lips on hers to notice that the undoing of the tie was less graceful that Ava’s other administrations thus far. Ava slipped her tongue into Sara’s mouth, but just as Sara went to respond, Ava again pulled away.

“Damn it, Ava,” Sara chuckled as Ava completely undid the tie, pulled it off and threw it aside. She began to slowly rock her hips, which were rested upon Sara’s, while she started unbuttoning Sara’s shirt.

“Language, Group Officer,” Ava said, pushing the collar of the shirt aside and leaning forward to place kisses on Sara’s collarbones.

“Please, Nurse Sharpe, may I unbutton your dress?” Sara asked.

Ava met Sara’s eyes and planted a kiss on her lips. “Not yet,” she smirked, before finishing unbuttoning Sara’s blouse. Sara lifted herself up as best she could, given that Ava was still straddling her hips, to allow Ava to remove the blouse, which she quickly tossed aside.

“I still have about 17 layers of clothes on,” Sara chuckled.

“Lucky we have all night,” Ava replied. “But since you’re being a very cooperative patient, you may undo my top three buttons.”

Sara grinned. There were only three buttons between the end of the v-neck collar and the waist-belt on the dress. Ava slid aside onto the bed, allowing Sara to sit up properly to undo the buttons, revealing the white silk slip with lace trimming Ava was wearing underneath. Sara pushed the dress aside and leant forward to kiss Ava’s chest along the top of the slip. Ava was so wrapped up in the moment that it took her a few seconds to realise what was happening.

“As wonderful as you are,” Ava said, placing her hands on Sara’s shoulders and pushing her upright to stop her from kissing her chest, “That is not what we are doing right now, Group Officer.”

Sara grinned her most wicked grin. “Oh, it certainly could be, Nurse Sharpe.”

“Stand up,” Ava said, mustering as much seriousness into her voice as she could as she climbed off the bed.

Sara knelt on the bed and grabbed Ava’s hand. “Ava?”

“Hmm?” Ava turned back to the bed, only for Sara to thrust her lips against her’s. Sara wrapped her arms around Ava’s waist, not allowing her to pull away, and Ava decided to give in for a moment, cupping Sara’s face in her hands as she kissed her in return. Sara nipped at Ava’s lips, then quickly followed with a passionate kiss.

“Hey,” Ava said, forcing herself away before she completely succumb to Sara’s charms. “You were told to stand up, Group Officer Lance.”

“Am I in trouble, Nurse Sharpe?” Sara asked, sliding off the bed.

“No. I’m going to take off your skirt.”

“Well, why didn’t you say?”

“I would have if you hadn’t had your tongue in my mouth.”

Sara giggled and turned around, allowing Ava to undo her skirt. With a soft tug to get it over her hips, the skirt fell to the floor, pooling at Sara’s ankles. Ava then undid Sara’s garter belt and removed it. Sara turned around and Ava held out her hand, which Sara took and climbed back onto the bed.

“You don’t want to get me out of this extremely attractive longline bra, or silk slip or panties?” Sara asked, lying back down. Unlike Ava, she was only in a half-slip, as a full white slip would look silly under the blue skirt, and a full black slip would be visible under the white blouse.

Ava shrugged out of her dress sleeves, letting the top half of the dress fall around her waist, where the rest of the dress was held in place by the belt. “Maybe there’s a reason why I chose this era,” Ava said, climbing back onto the bed and again straddling Sara’s hips. “Maybe,” Ava said, slowly rocking her hips against Sara’s as she leant forward, “I’ve been thinking about this for a very, very, long time.”

With her thumb, Ava traced a line along Sara’s skin on the inside of the bra strap, following the edge of the bra across Sara’s chest, then up the other side. She then repeated the movement in reverse, only this time leaving kisses. Ava reached under Sara’s back to find the hook-and-eye clasps, forcing them apart without breaking the rhythm of her gently rocking hips. Sara lifted her head to kiss Ava’s neck while she did this, and Ava didn’t protest. Once the bra was undone, she sat up, and pulled it off Sara’s body. Ava ran her hands down Sara’s naked sides before retracing every familiar pale scar and giving it a light kiss, while every new and unfamiliar scar received two. Sara reached down and held Ava’s skirt, needing something to hold onto while Ava lovingly and reverently examined her body.

Ava worked her way down, finally reaching the waistband of the silk slip and panties. She shuffled back slightly, and slid her hands up Sara’s thighs. Sara inhaled sharply at the touch. Ava continued moving her hands up between the silk slip and the panties. She slipped her fingers into the waistband of the panties and looked up at Sara.

“Ok?”

“Yes,” Sara breathed.

Ava lifted herself to her knees, allowing Sara to lift her hips to let Ava to pull the panties down, dragging her fingers along Sara’s skin as she did so. She shuffled back to keep pulling the panties down, and Sara drew her knees up to assist.

“See Group Officer Lance? You do know how to be a cooperative patient,” Ava smirked, pulling the panties over Sara’s feet and tossing them aside. She looked back at Sara, now only wearing the black silk slip, her curled hair pooled around her face like a halo. Ava’s heart rate increased. She lowered her hips onto Sara’s once more, resuming the rhythmic rocking. Sara pulled her knees up. Ava leant forward and placed kisses up Sara’s stomach, between her breasts, up her neck, across her jawline and finally reaching her lips. Sara moaned softly as their lips met.

“You that keen, babe?” Ava muttered, one hand supporting herself on the bed, the other running up Sara’s side, getting closer and closer to her nipple.

“It’s been way too long between drinks, babe,” Sara breathed.

Ava chuckled before putting her lips to Sara’s as her hand circled Sara’s breast and finally grazed across her nipple. Sara shivered. Ava drew tiny circles on Sara’s nipple until the bud popped up. She then swapped hands and repeated the process.

“Very cooperative,” Ava breathed, her lips leaving Sara’s as she traced the path back down Sara’s jawline, across her neck and chest, and down her stomach to the top of the slip. Ava tucked her fingers into the waistband and began to lower it, placing a kiss on each scar that the lowering on the waistband revealed.

“Umm, wait, sorry…” Sara said lifting her head.

Ava looked up. “What’s up?”

“Sorry,” Sara said, suddenly feeling guilty.

“Hey, Sara. It’s ok. Whatever it is, it’s ok. I don’t want to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable.”

Sara nodded, but she still felt bad for interrupting Ava’s flow. “I don’t want you to go down on me. Not tonight.” She paused and swallowed. “You’re good at it, babe. Very, very good. And I - I’m not ready to feel _that_ much. Not yet.”

“Ok,” Ava said. “Do you have an area where you want me to stay above and below?”

“Just out of my…ummm…”

“Got it,” Ava smiled. “We probably should have talked about this before.”

“I may not have been able to articulate it before,” Sara said. “I - umm, might not have known how this would all feel. It’s a lot, but it’s good, but I… just not oral, please.”

“Do you want finger penetration?”

“Oh, god yes,” Sara exhaled.

“Ok,” Ava grinned, rocking harder against Sara’s hips. “You ready to come into land, Group Officer Lance?”

“You’re the one who pulled my panties off, what do you think?” Sara said.

Ava smiled and leant forward, kissing Sara on the lips. “God, you’re amazing,” she said, sitting up and adjusting how they were positioned, so that Ava was kneeling on the bed, and Sara’s legs were spread either side of her. Ava took Sara’s left hand in her right hand, entwined their fingers, and pushed Sara’s hand back against the bed, towards her head. With her left hand, she moved her fingers down the inside of Sara’s thigh, circling her mound.

“Just do it,” Sara said.

“Shh,” Ava chuckled, collecting Sara’s slick on her fingers before working her way up the last few millimetres to Sara’s clitoris. Sara tensed her hips and squeezed Ava’s hand. Ava circled the clitoris, and finally ran her finger over it. Sara gasped. Ava drew circles quicker and quicker on the clitoris. “Keep your hips down,” she said.

Sara gave a short grunt in response and tried to lower her hips, but her body resisted. Ava leant forward and kissed each of Sara’s nipples before kissing her lips. Sara reciprocated with enthusiasm. Ava slipped her hand from Sara’s clitoris down towards her opening. Again, Sara lifted her hips in anticipation as Ava collected her slick onto her middle finger as well.

Ava sat up before sliding her fingers inside Sara and felt Sara’s walls tighten around them as she slowly pulsed her fingers. Sara let out a quick moan. Ava grinned and swallowed. Sara rocked her hips.

“Slower,” teased Ava.

“Speed up,” Sara said between breaths. “Match me.”

Ava sped up, matching her speed to Sara’s, deciding she’d made Sara wait long enough. Sara closed her eyes and tipped her head back, arching her back. Ava continued to match Sara’s speed. “Faster?”

“Please,” Sara said.

Ava thrust her fingers faster still, feeling for the slightly raised spot inside Sara. Sara made a noise that was half-gasp, half-moan, and Ava knew she’d found it. She kept her fingers inside Sara for a few moments longer before slowly withdrawing them along with a whole lot of liquid, and sliding her fingers over Sara’s clitoris on the way out. Sara shivered and moaned. Ava quickly drew circles on Sara’s clitoris, slowing the speed as Sara rode out her orgasm.

After a few moments, Sara lowered her back and looked up at Ava. “Damn,” she panted, beaming.

“Was that ok?” Ava asked.

Sara nodded, collapsing back onto the pillows. “I know I can usually go more than once, but I think that’s enough for tonight. Still - still getting that stamina back.”

Ava grinned and wiped her fingers on the sheets. She kissed Sara on the lips. Without warning, Sara flipped their positions, so that she was the one on top.

“Babe…”

“Please, babe? Something gives me the feeling it won’t take long. This wouldn’t be my first pick for old-timey underwear though.”

“Really?” Ava asked, knowing that Sara’s was trying to distract her with conversation while slipping her hands up Ava’s skirts. Ava grabbed Sara’s hands and held them. “Which era then?”

“18th century,” Sara said. “Chemise, petticoat, corset. Before one gets into panniers. I find them to be a bit of a mood-killer, but the look is everything up until then.”

“No knickers?”

“Please, babe, only those with lose morals wore them in the 18th century.”

Ava chuckled. “So why that period?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Sara said. “But I think it’s entirely to do with the scene from the first _Pirates of the Caribbean_ film when Elizabeth Swann is getting dressed in the ‘new fashions’. You don’t see much, but… if teenage me didn’t already know she interested in girls, she definitely did after that film.”

Ava smiled. “Well, we’ve got those costumes from when we went to deal with the Marie Antionette issue. I know you didn’t come with us, but you’d probably fit into Zari’s costume.”

“Next time,” Sara grinned wickedly.

“Next time,” Ava said, pulling Sara down beside her. She kissed Sara on the lips.

Sara wrapped her arms around Ava.

“Fuck,” muttered Ava, slowly rubbing her thighs together.

“What?” Sara asked.

“It turns out babe, I do need you to do your thing after all. It won’t take long. I - I’m all ready to go.”

“Nurse Sharpe,” Sara grinned, propping herself up on her elbow. “It will be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank-you everyone for reading. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated :)


End file.
